Dark Alleys are Filled With All Sorts of things
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A series of fan fictions based around the crossover couple Elle Bishop from Heroes and Angelus from Angel/Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

I search for them, blonds of all shapes and sizes _(sometimes smart most of the times not),_ big or small they just have to have that lush blond hair and maybe smell of strawberries _(even blueberries)._

The lingering scent of sweetness and sweat, the only person who had that ran a sword through me and saved the world at the same time _(would I do that? No, no I would only bring it down in ruins)._

And _lucky her_ someday she might get the second change of doing it all over again.

It was my lucky day, I could hear it the beat of a small heart the lingering smell of burning and strawberries, with the flash of blond hair.

A soft growl fell from my lips as I trailed her, the smell making me move faster and want even more.

With one step I had her arms so small but they still had strength to them, a wicked smile on my lips as I tasted hers _(tastes like trouble tastes a little too familiar)._

My scream was quick and almost a growl as I pulled away from her, blue sparks covering my skin and seeping under it.

With the back of my hand I sent her to the ground, staring at the bad girl with wonder, something I didn't find these days _(except for her, but this was stranger, maybe even better)._

"My, my, what do we have here? Sparky?"

Her body weighed less then any other even _little Miss Buffy_, her scent over taking me all over again _(burning skin and strawberries)._

"I'm saving you, Miss Blondie. You're the best brand out there, missy."

A laugh low and rich fled from my lips.

It would seem this was one of my better days in these long years, and it was all thanks to one little girl and her sparkling finger tips.

"We're going to have so much fun! Just you wait and see, _little one_."

The lighting wasn't good, the rats tasted like rust and every where you stepped was cob webs and dust mites.

But it was home, dirty, dirty home, and it was better then being chased by cops and there _oh so bad_ guns.

A bump was forming on the top of her head, reddish and yellow all at once, but all I could stare at was those long locks of silky golden.

"Don't forget Slush-O, chilly cold. Changes lips to a lovely blue, I like so very much."

Shush-O? Strange, _strange_ little girl, a little too strange to kill, maybe strange enough to turn _(turn into a strange little girl with a face that brings fear)?_

My fingers ran over blond locks, the image of one certain slayer playing in my mind.

I cursed her name with word of both hate and tad bit of love _(love, love it hurts to day such a disgusting word),_ even if my mind wouldn't emit it.

A smile wicked and wide flooded my face as I looked at her, _little Miss sparky_, she was the only one that could take away the craving for slayer lips and slayer hair that filled me each and everyday.

"I don't like creepy men in black trench coats and fangs that crave my _flesh_, plus the last person that was this close and not family smelled like burned meat when I was done with _him_."

Her voice didn't have an edge to it, it didn't fill up brimming with hate and disgust like _the slayers_, it had a sing-song manner to it like she out having a picnic with daddy in the park rather in the arms of a vampire trapped in his lair.

Lips like pink berries fell on my thin ones, blue sparks filling up in my mouth and sending me to the floor.

"That's just a taste boy, want some _more_?"

Giggles, free and flowing, crazy eyes found mine, her little mind lost in a thousand seas, a blond Dru smiling at me through pearly white teeth.

I surprised her as my lips turned up in a smile and said two words no one had ever said _(not him, not her, not anyone)._

"More please."

Her hands, small and pale even next to my skin, holding me by the collar, eyes searching my face looking for something that seems not to be there.

Lips soft and rough on mine, pain surging through me, sparks of blue consuming every part of me.

"Strange man you like pain more then me, strange indeed. I like you, and I don't like a lot of people."

"Neither do I, blond one."

Cold on warm childish lips, she was mine and I was hers.

There was something different about her, not her lips, not her hair, just who she was and how much I wanted her more then all of the others.

Darla_, (mother-dear,)_ and Dru, _(seeing things in the dark and calling me daddy),_ they were family _(even that damned Spike)_ and you can't turn out family when you've grown bored with them. Their needy grabs and their nagging voice drilling into my skull.

I can't say she is_ Buffy_, no; no she is so much more, a crazy side to her and she's not afraid to share it with the world.

Maybe this time I won't grow bored with this one, her lips didn't taste of a rush that soon would be over in a day or two. No, no, they tasted like something new something William had with _Dru-dear_; she tasted of bitterness and lust _(love! Really?)._

"Nice place, it smells like death, just like you, _boy_. Don't give that look, I've know my share of fangy men _(Josef business-man too consumed with his freshies),_ just like you. Now, kiss or _die_."

So I kissed her, and she lied, killing me all the same with blue sparks.


	2. His Soul, Her Soul Now

It caught her eye like a smile from a lover _(Adam, Peter, Mohinder, Sylar) _shining at her like a out stretched hand whispering tempting words _come, come and see me shine._

"Do you remember me? My old lovers, with fangs that no longer shine red, Angelus or should I say Angel now?"

Her eyes found him, him that had pulled her in by a string with shining fangs so long ago _(angelus, 'My, my, what do we have here? Sparky?') _And she saw him grinning back in the back of this soulful man's head, hoping he could come out and _play._

Two pink ears _(that have heard so very much, bad and very bad)_ listen deeply to his unbeating heart that she wanted to dig her claws into once again, ignoring the animal growls of his partner and _what have we got here, such a pretty little kitty-cat, want to play?_

"_Elle Bishop, _Yes I remember you, a little too well."

Her little boy bobbing around in the skull of a _big damn hero_ was dying to come pushing out a devilish smile in place and find her lips once more, _little Elle Bishop and her blue finger tips, she's come home._

"Does he miss me? Mister Villain of the year stuck within that brain of yours, _Angel; _can you hear him rustling around in there?"

A small pinkish fist came knocking on the top of his head and rubbing his temples as if she was trying to touch _him_ and only _him (not this stranger before her with good deeds seeping from his skin)._

Something was deeply wrong, _(too wrong to stand)_ his fists didn't come up to knock hers away, his true face _(that brings fear to our hearts)_ didn't come bubbling up to scare this little girl, with her pig tails and lollipops, away.

No, his soul seemed to slip away and _he_ took a hold of the body that they both shared _(with no happiness at all)_ and brought his lips down on hers in a hello, _hello love, long time no see._

"I was waiting; it took you so very long,_ Angelus _maybe you're losing your touch being trapped in there day after day, no me _(which is so very horrible)_ to bring you out with swinging fists and fangs bared, hmm…maybe."

"Oh! Very funny, blond one, very funny, now shut up and kiss me without a sound, not even a peep."

"Now that's something I can do very well, lover with fangs."


End file.
